Done Out of Love
by O.PA
Summary: Based on RAW 21.06.04 between Matt and Lita
1. 1

**TITLE**: Done Out Of Love  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
"Wait Matt! It might be yours..." She replied tugging on his arm as he turned around slowly, the most pained expression on his face.  
  
"It _might_ be mine?" He asked softly, his eyes big and heartbroken at the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant and it may not be his. He turned his back to her as he walked out of the building, knowing full well he was incapable of being around her and unable to restrain himself if he did something he would later regret.  
  
She whimpered as she fell to her knees, clutching her unborn child, tears streaming down her confused and torn face.  
  
Unable to move, she felt a pair of warm hands help lift her up off her knees. Startled, the redhead looked up and was met by a pair of sympathetic brown eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Li I'm sorry..." The 5"11 diva said as she helped the woman up to her feet. "I-I don't know what to say...this wasn't how it was supposed to be..." She comforted as she led the other woman back to the dressing room. Lita sniffled back some tears as she looked out into space, wondering where he was, and what he was doing right now.  
  
"It has to be Matt's baby...I know it is." said Lita, her voice soft and lost. "N-no way can I give birth to a monster." She grimaced, "What Kane did to me...how he treated me...no way am I going to let this baby turn out to be his!" She replied more aggressively as the reminder of what he did to her fueled her anger. "I'm not a bad person, why am I being punished like this? I only...slept with him," She cringed at the sentence, "I only did it to protect Matt, Stacy, I really did!" Lita said honestly. "I only did it to protect Matt and so that he would finally leave us alone. He told me he would...but he lied..." She replied, the last phrase almost a whisper. "He lied..."

-----   
  
Matt got into his car, eyes blazing with unrelenting fire. He looked out straight ahead, hands clenching the steering wheel before he turned the key and started the engine. He drove quickly down the busy streets, until he finally made his way to the hotel. Taking the stairs in hopes of relieving his pent up anger and frustration, 7 floors later and he was still the same. Sliding in the key card, he frowned when he saw her stuff laid on the only bed in the room. Slowly, he made his way and began to unzip her bag, not knowing what he was doing or what he was looking for. He found nothing of interest but clothes, makeup and hair products when a note caught his attention.  
  
_What am I going to do?! How the hell did I get myself pregnant?! And not know who the father is?! This can't be happening...so help me god I'll kill myself if it's...his...that monster's.  
  
It can't be though, the way he...touched me and threw me like I was nothing...a child cannot be conceived that way! He was horrible, aggressive, crued, decieving, coniving...everything Matt's not.  
  
Matt. It has to be his, the way we made love, the way he held me close, and kissed me tenderly, that's how a child is supposed to be created.   
  
Not because I was forced to sleep with a man! Not because I had to sell myself to a monster to protect the man I love! I shouldn't have degraded by body for such a human being. But when it comes to Matt, I'd do anything for him, even if it means doing the horrible deed in order to get Kane to leave us alone and to never hurt Matt or me again. But he lied... HE LIED!!!  
  
What am I going to do?  
_  
Matt held the note helplessly in his hand, crumpling it up and ripping it into shreds. He was angry, angry at her for not telling him about a lot of things. Why didn't she just come to him instead of agreeing to his demands? Did he threaten her? Did he tell her something worse would happen? How much did, or does, she love him to do such a thing to protect him?  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, confused. He didn't know how to feel or what to do now. It was easier to be mad at her for lying, but what she did she only did out of love. When she said she'd do anything for him, she meant it.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.  
  
"You're supposed to be on her finger right now..." He said tracing over the diamond cut to perfection for only her. "Not in this box."  
  
He heard a soft knock on the door, as he stuffed the ring back in his pocket. Getting up to answer it, his heart broke when he saw her standing there, timidly asking if she could just grab her things and she'd leave right away. He moved out of the way, watching her pale face and puffy eyes search to make sure she had everything before walking out the door with her head down.  
  
"Wait-" He said grabbing her arm as she looked up at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ahh! my muses wouldn't leave me alone so I HAD to write this. I don't know if I'll continue but yeah, hope you liked, read and review. Thanks!


	2. 2

**TITLE**: Done Out of Love  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
[A/N: This is how **I** want RAW to go, it's mere imagination on my part.]

**CHAPTER 2**

****  
  
"What?" She asked softly not wanting to be yelled at. Even when he was angry with her, she could still see the love for her hidden behind the facade he had built. He softly stroked her arm, looking at her soft, silky skin.   
  
"Matt I don't need to be yelled at again...I know what I did was stupid and it was even more stupid of me to get knocked up not knowing who the father is. Alright? I get it. I don't need to hear how dumb I am-"  
  
"Shh." He said softly pressing his finger up against her lips. "I don't think you're stupid...I'm just...a little disappointed." He said removing his finger. "But this doesn't change how I feel about you sleeping with him to protect him."  
  
"I know, I know..." She replied sadly.  
  
"I just need some time to myself to deal with all this...you understand right?" He asked looking into her understanding eyes. "So you go get some sleep alright? I'll talk to you in the morning." He said as she began to walk away. "You sure you have a place to stay tonight?" She nodded her head. "Alright, good night." He said and for a moment she thought he would've kissed her. But nothing. Sighing, she made her way to the elevator letting the tears slowly fall.  
  
-----  
  
Lita sat at the diner waiting for her breakfast when she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Hi Stacy." She replied setting her glass of water down as she offered Stacy a seat.  
  
"How are you?" She replied sweetly, holding the stressed out woman's hand comfortingly.  
  
"Good good, I guess." She replied tiredly as she was unable to get much sleep last night, the burden of not knowing who the father of her unborn child taking it's toll on her.  
  
"Are you going to take a test to find out who's it really is?"   
  
"Well yeah-"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I get the cha-"  
  
"Are you going to do it soon?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I get the-"  
  
"Who's do you think it is?"  
  
"Stacy stop!" Lita replied annoyed at all the interruptions. "What's with all the questions?"  
  
Stacy fumbled for an answer, "I-I was just wondering, that's all." Stacy said quickly.  
  
"Whatever. I'll do it when I'm ready, I'm just..."  
  
"Nervous it's not Matt's?" Stacy blurted knowingly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing." Was her quick response.  
  
-----  
  
Matt made his way to the arena tiredly unable to get much sleep the night before. The whole ordeal with Lita was really weighing down on him and he didn't know how much longer of it he could take.  
  
Changing in his locker room, he got ready for tonight's show. He hadn't seen Kane all day, but knew he was bound to run into him. And once he'd see him, he didn't know how he'd handle himself around him. But he knew whatever was going to happen wouldn't be pretty.  
  
-----  
  
Lita got to the arena just as the show was starting. She was smiling brightly as she had just come back from the doctor's office with some great news.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Matt?" Lita asked as she saw some of the guys watching the beginning of RAW on the monitors.  
  
"Yeah, he's making his way to the ring right now." One of the stagehands said pointing to the monitor as Lita's eyes grew wide.  
  
"W-what's he doing?" She asked frantically.  
  
"He wants his revenge on Kane." They replied.  
  
"That's crazy! He'll get himself killed!" She shrieked. "I-I have to go out there and stop him." She stuttered as she ran out of the curtain to much surprise, even from Matt himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked into the microphone.  
  
"What are _you_ doing out here?" She asked sliding into the ring telling him to get out before Kane got here. "I have some good news to tell y-"  
  
Kane's pyro went off as he made his way to the ring. Matt yelled for Lita to get the hell out of the ring but she refused. He hid her behind him, not knowing what else to do as Kane entered the squared circle.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" King asked.  
  
"I have no idea but it can't be good." Jr replied.  
  
"Kane, you son of a bitch! Forcing her to sleep with you? What's the matter Kane? Not man enough to deal with me upfront so you have to give Lita an ultimatum. You have to use her to get to me? You stupid son of a bit-"  
  
Kane swung at him but Matt ducked forgetting Lita was behind him. Matt got away clean but his heart stopped when he heard Lita gasp and her body hit the ground. The crowd was booing the entire time but once her body made that hollow thud, the arena went silent. Matt turned to see Lita curled up trying to get to her feet and as he checked on her, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck and throw him half way across the ring. His body slammed against the turnbuckles causing the ropes to shake before his body fell to the mat.  
  
With that sadistic smirk on his face, Kane stalked over to Lita. The crowd screamed for him to stop, but since when did he ever listen to what other people said?  
  
'That baby's mine' he mouthed grabbing Lita by the neck causing her to rise. She stumbled to rise so the hold he had on her wouldn't choke her. She stood cornered in the turnbuckled and saw Matt slowly coming to his feet. As he rose his head, he saw the monster touching Lita and he went beserk. He grabbed Kane off of her as he began to fight the taller, more powerful man as best as he could as Lita scrambled out of the ring. Going to grab a chair, she slid it to Matt who used it efficiently, the steel metal knocking the red monster to his feet. Buying himself some time, he hit the chair repeatedly against Kane's lying form. Taking a break to tell Lita to get to the back, Kane sat up, unaffected by the chair shots. Matt looked at him wide-eyed as he took another shot but Kane simply laughed it off. Grabbing the chair out of the smaller man's grasp, the tables turned as the chair connected with the young man's body. Seemingly to have the upper hand, Lita thought quickly, probably not the best thinking, as she grabbed a chair herself and slid into the ring. Measuring him up, when she saw her opening, she swung the chair with all her might as the metal connected with Kane's back. The crowd held their breath, and gasped when Kane turned around with a chair of his own. She stumbled back and whimpered when she got cornered in the turnbuckle. Kane tracing his finger over her trembling face, sliding it down to her neck before he stopped.  
  
'I own you' Kane mouthed once more before turning his attention back to Matt who was beginning to get up. He picked up Matt by the hair and brought him in front of Lita. she sobbed as Matt couldn't even stand on his own feet and in one quick and swift motion, another chairshot was heard as Matt's limp body fell onto Lita's trembling form in the corner.  
  
"Matt are you okay?" She asked checking on him but his eyes wouldn't open. "God this is all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed tracing over his still face.  
  
"Oh Leetttaaa..." Kane sang twirling the chair in his hand. "Get up!" She didn't move. "Get up before I make you get up..." he warned. She gently moved Matt's body but Kane grabbed him and threw him to the other side. She could barely move and he began to get impatient as he hit Matt as an incentive for her to hurry up. She did.  
  
"This baby's not yours!" She screamed protectively covering her stomach as he smirked at how naive she was.   
  
"Oh, but it is." He smirked.  
  
"It's Matt's." She trembled as he stalked her around the ring.  
  
"It's mine. Stop being stupid."  
  
"I'm not stupid." She said through gritted teeth. "The only stupid thing is me sleeping with you because of a stupid threat."  
  
"Stupid? Look at your precious boyfriend. He can't even move the sorry bastard." He laughed proudly. "And if you keep talking you'll end up just like him." He said seriously.  
  
She was scared.   
  
"Don't believe me?" He said touching her hair. "Try me." He threatened. Looking around where she was, she thought about how far she'd get if she just ran. Deciding it'd be best to try and at least get away, she took a breath and subtly dropped to her feet rolling out of the ring. He chased after her, and because of his large size, he was able to catch up to her quicker than she had thought.  
  
They stood at the top of the ramp as Lita stumbled back.  
  
"You've crossed me one too many times Lita." He said angrily as he picked her up by the neck and chokeslammed her into one of the screens. Her limp body slid helplessly to the ground as she grabbed her aching stomach. Kane planned to continue terrorizing her when familiar music blared through the titan-tron.  
  
His multi-colored hair blew back as he ran with a chair in hand and viciously assaulted the monster. The crowd cheered in excitement and happiness at the man making his return to help the still Lita. The assault continued as the surprise attack kept Kane down. As he tried to back away, his footing slipped and he fell off the stage, crashing onto tons of stage equipment. He was finally down.  
  
The young man quickly went to the aid of Lita as he frantically called for help. The paramedics quickly got her on a gurney and rushed her out of the building before more paramedics went to check on his older brother.  
  
The damage was done, as the crowd looked on speechless.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's how**I** think RAW should go tonight. Again, stupid muses wouldn't leave me alone. maybe tonight on raw, it'll be like a false pregnancy...or matt's baby...or she miscarries...or matt's baby...or...well matt's baby...guess we'll have to wait and see. Read and Review thanks!


End file.
